My Thoughts, Exactly
by writersblock13
Summary: Formally Bon Voyage Remix, now with a better fitting name. A short and kinda pointless oneshot on the last couple parts of Bon Voyage. Lorelai's POV.Javajunkie fluffish.


**Disclaimer: If I owned it bad things wouldn't have happened**

**Description: The party scene and after from Bon Voyage in Lorelai's POV or atleast what I thought might be going through her head.**

**A/N- I know this story is kind of pointless, but I decided to go ahead and publish it. I also know the title doesn't make sense, but I couldn't really think of anything to put so if you have a suggestion, PLEASE put it in your review.**

"Hey." Lorelai said walking up to Sookie.

"Hey," Sookie responded. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"It's So beautiful, I can't believe you pulled this off." _It wasn't you, though, was it._

"No, I just did all the baking." _I guess I was right, _"This was all Luke." _all along._

"What?"

"He made me promise not to tell you," _Typical Luke _"but I just don't care." Sookie added as she watched Lorelai's face brake into a grin." _Typical Sookie "_This is all Luke. He did all of it. He's the one that came to me and said,"Let's do the party." and then he planned the secret town meeting, everything."

"Really?" Lorelai asked not really listening to Sookie anymore. _Where is Luke anyways?_

"Yeah. I mean last night when we thought it was gonna rain and we'd have to cancel the party, he went around and collected everybody's tarps and tents and raincoats. I don't know how he did it. He must have stayed up all night doing this. Can you believe that?" _I can't believe he did this all for Rory, all for __**me**__. Though, I can._

"Yeah… I'll be back." _ The diner's lights are still on._

"Okay."

"Hey, Kirk."

"I can't hear you!" Kirk yelled "My eardrum popped!" Lorelai would have laughed, but the look of determination on her face showed that she had just spotted Luke.

"Lorelai, if you see Luke, tell him that he and he alone is responsible for all party cleanup." Taylor called. _ Because he did this all himself. I love him. _Lorelai's breath caught in her throat when she realized what she had just thought. _I guess I never stopped._

"Okay." Lost in her thought's Lorelai was barley listening to the townies now.

"Lorelai, you want to make a Morey sandwich?"

"Maybe later, Babette." Lorelai called to Babette, again not making her usual reaction, as she spotted Luke just across the street.

" Hey."

"Hey." 

"Thank you."

"Oh, it's...no big deal." _yeah it was._

"Luke."

"I just... like to see you happy.

Luke and Lorelai moved in at the same time and kissed, holding each other tight.

CRAPSHACK  
"Okay, you have these. Oh, honey, let me help you with that." _I still want you to be my little girl._

"I got it."

"Oh, no, I got it." _I need to do something_

"I know how to work a zipper, mom." _ I guess you should, your a Yale graduate._

"Okay. That's it, huh?"

" Yep."

"Got everything?" 

" I think so."

" Oh, what about this?" Lorelai asked picking up an object.

"That's for the plane."

"Oh, how about these?" Picking up another.

" Um, those are old and broken. I have new ones."

"I just feel like I need more time." _Is the rest of my life enough, but I can't do that, she has to go be an adult._

" I know."

_Here comes the break down _"I really just feel ambushed, you know? I thought I had so much more...time. I thought I had all summer to impart my wisdom about work and life and your future, and I feel like I had something to tell you. Oh, on the bus, make sure you choose a good seat, you know because people are creatures of habit, and the seat you pick in the beginning could be your seat for the rest of the year. You know. Get a window seat, honey, 'cause there's so much to see. And you might want to sit in the back, because people there tend to be more chatty and friendly and -- I don't know what it is about the front of the bus, you know but people there just tend to be a little more bossy and uptight. It's just been that way since first grade. And, honey, I know what you're gonna say, but just don't wear shorts, okay no matter how hot it is. It's not professional, and all that heat and those sticky vinyl seats -- it'll be like ripping a band-aid off your thigh every time you stand up. Don't be too shy. Don't be too forward, but don't be too shy, 'cause you make a lovely first impression, but you really grow on people, too." 

" Mom."

"You need ziplock bags. You should have them all the time, they're so handy."

"Mom."

"And I'm gonna give you that orange sweater. I know you've wanted it, and I'm you know what finally gonna give it to you." _I need to give you something._

" Mom…You've given me everything I need." They both knew she was talking about more than things for the trip.

"Okay."

" Okay."

"Shall we?"

"What's the rush? It's, like, 5:00 A.M."

LORELAI: Got a stop to make."

LUKE'S DINER

"Mmm. The coffee smells good."

"Hello, old friend." _I've missed you._

"How is it?" 

"Mmm." was Rory's only response.

"Your first pot is always your best."

"Good."

"Thanks for opening up the place."

"I got to take care of my best customers. So, you guys know what you want?"

"Oh, hmm, I have no idea."

"Looks like a delightful menu."

"Oh, it does look delightful, charming."

"Very charming, adorable fonts."

"I wish there were pictures."

"Hmm." was Luke's response.

"You know, I'm gonna need a minute. I can't decide."

" Take all the time you need." They both knew he was talking about more than their order.

**A/N Don't forget to push that lovely purple button:-P**


End file.
